


Put the Pen In Your Hand In Me

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Short Supercorp / Kara x Lena two-shot now inspired by the way Kara Danvers holds her pen while talking to Lena Luthor at Catco in 2.15 Exodus. Second chapter is about the way Kara responds to Lena's seduction eyes and sexy lips in the same scene. Supercorp Pen Fic! My head canon is Lena keeps a slutty fantasy diary of undelivered letters to Kara inspired by her actual real-life interactions with Kara. Secretly, Kara does the same! Bad Poetry/Rhymes Prevail. My little baby Bi/Queer heart is in the gutter and trash bin with all the sinners today. How Kara holds her reporter's pens is my sexual aesthetic. Nothing but filthy smut here.Second Chapter is Up! Kara's private reaction to the same interaction but she only thinks of what Lena could and should do to her!





	1. Your Pen and Hands In and On Me

Dear Kara,

Earlier today, I noticed your right hand held out in front of you, freely, with three beautiful, positioned open fingers pointing directly at me. At the same time, I saw you held, your writer's pen, upwards, so dearly. Your digits are so delicate, thin and sexy. With those elongated stems of your hands, gently curl and firmly bury yourself. Dig at me within the tomb of all the slick wetness you cause to spill both inside and outside of my body. Shake your fingers through my core without being stealth. The way you held your pen is exactly how I want you to fuck me. Hold me up and, in my opening, forcefully slam in. Next, lift those three stunning fingers, by their tips, to claw me at my sweet spot. Now, as your fingers both trace and plunge into my lower lips the truly fun and sexy times can begin. Your motions will make me lose all rational thought. Stab those fingers upwards and twirl them all around. With quick and strong thrusts continue to go up and down. Please do that until I roughly come undone in the certainty and skill of your strong writer's hand. What I know that you are capable of no one else can ever understand. 

I observed the stern way you held your pen like you wanted to stab someone. You can stab my heart, with the ink of your love, anytime. For you, my love, I would use that pen to take out anyone. I would not mind going away, for you, for that passion crime. Let me be your one and only. Stab my body with all your pent up aggression, passion and desire. After that my broken open skin and heart will never again be lonely. The way you bite your lip at me sets my loins and lady parts afire. Take that biting lip of yours, graze my clit and let your lingering suckling there be a sparkplug for my desire. Quench your thirst for me by rapidly spinning and thrusting your skilled tongue into my slippery, wet hole, where you find your drinking water is my cum. 

Push the clicking end of your instrumental pen into the hilt of my womb. Push and pull, in and out, again and again. Slide and move and twist two fingers in around the pen length until my orgasm is in full bloom. Nip and suck and kiss and tug my clit with your sharp teeth and those sultry, thick lips. Slide your pen's clicker end and length from my slit to the edge of your upper lips as your ravenous mouth devours my lower lips and clit. Firmly, press and click your pen top, in and out, over my clit while you breathe hot stinging breaths into my slit.

Your talented fingers, pen and tongue best belong where they can dance and run together between my quivering thighs below my shaking hips.

I will wait for you to be ready. When you are, just come and get me. So I can cum too of course. I can't hardly wait until our bodies are both fully sated and mouths hoarse.

Luv, Lee


	2. Seduce Me with Your Eyes and Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I let Kara join in the gutter talk/sin bin now. I just totally headcanon both Kara and Lena separately keeping secret fantasy diaries about what they want to do to and get from each other in bed and otherwise sexually.

Hi Lena,

Since I forgot our lunch date, you, most definitely, took me by surprise. Gladly, would I offer myself as a slave to you, in order to correctly and properly apologize. I wish I could walk you towards and take you in my bed for a long, shook, twisted and wild ride. Whenever we meet, I can hardly look into those sparkly green, crystal clear eyes. Your erotic eyebrow lifts, gleaming glares and sultry, seductive stares make of me a mess of slick and wet. During those times, I only think of you beside and inside of me so please don't fret. The way you cause me to drip my slick I could never regret. 

Those smooth looks of confidence you wear just, oh, so well. They offer an air of sexual mystery that shines through your soulful orbs. This puts me right under your wicked spell. Within my own eyes, as I blink, your longing, lusty looks are absorbed. Your intense laser sight cuts and corrupts me on the inside. As your stunning 'fuck me eyes' wink and your sultry lips sink open to speak to me at the same time. Staring your way then both makes me squint away from your blinding beauty and becomes my panties' demise. I drop them down from a white flag of glistening surrender within my soaked folds. Only you have the rightful claim to pick them up, smell and taste them and toss them in either your purse or pockets rolled.

You hold so many high cards over me. This makes my down under nether regions sopping wet. As that happens, inside is the place I most need you to be. Playing strip poker with you would turn me into a quivering sucker's bet. Watching you fiddle and play with cards in your beautiful, delicate hands is a welcome sight. I would willingly pay good money to see this. As you move your fingers around to shuffle the cards the motion brings me delight. As I pass you new cards I wish not our fingers but our lips instead could meet in a sharp brush and kiss. Still, I notice the length of your fingers and what they could do to me. The thought makes me slyly grin with mirth and glee. Even if I could win, I would gladly fold and lose all my clothes for you. I would let you bring me to a pit of sin with your hands and mouth strewn wildly all over my naked body.

I imagine your sharp biting lips grazing down my neck and my chest to my waiting clit and shaky lower lips doing things that would completely rock and sock me. You slowly making your sensual and smooth way down between my thighs will for a long time off my feet knock me. But first, you hungrily bite and lick along my upper body areas. Hold your super power poised hands fisted up alongside both my hips. Let your lashing tongue and gnashing teeth tease my areolas. Release your hand grips and let your fingers stroll all over my full torso with their firm and teasing tips.

I want you to use your strong teeth to tightly grip and suckle on my clit. At the same time, I need several of your digits roughly shoved deeply and tightly up inside of me. I will ride them fast and forcefully. Let your tongue furiously lick and quickly enter the opening of my slit. Simultaneously, please circle one of your firm and smooth thumbs around my throbbing clit. Use your fingers from knuckles deep to tips to collect, clean up and gather together all of my vast and delicious slick. Devour the wetness of my cum through licking your fingers with your delightful tongue. Let your tongue gently push, press and twirl through your beautiful, bright, red lipstick smudged and stained biting lips.

Overall, I strongly surmise, your hungry to fuck me eyes, sensual lips and skillful tongue best belong in the dips in the center region of wonder between my thighs below my hips.

When we do eventually meet for fermentations, I may boldly proposition appropriate locations where we can more openly and broadly discuss all of this. Letting you fuck me your way and fucking you back my way and vice versa would be the very definition of orgasmic bliss. 

Your Gal Pal,  
Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara totally knows Gal Pal means Gay/Lesbian Sex Pals and Not Just Gal Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I love how writing Luv, Lee looks like the word Lovely because Lena Luthor is so Lovely!


End file.
